


At Last

by WhoLockHead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockHead/pseuds/WhoLockHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long stressed realtionship it turns out that Hermione and Ron just don't work.But maybe when she is called back to Hogwarts, will she meet someone and fall in love all over again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crumpled Papers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! My first Fic. Please be nice, and i ship ronmione to but if this was a dramione would happen :) Please enjoy and be nice

Chapter One- The Crumpled Papers

The sun drifted through the trees on the outskirts of the dark forest. Or nowadays known as just the forest; the light created large shadows that left the tress off in the distance to be unseen. Hermione sat on a long log that was perched up on a small hill as she looked out onto the small blue lake to her left. She paused. Then continued to scribble notes on a black leather notepad that was placed on her knees.  
It was her personal diary. She promised to herself when Ron left that she would constructively note down her feelings so she could reflect on them later. Her face was blank and empty, as it usually was when she thought nobody was looking and she ripped out a page fiercely, placing it onto a large pile of paper that was building next to her. She continued to write.

Dear Diary.  
You know how much I hate writing in this thing. Harry reckoned it would be a good idea, but in reality I just looks like a sad teenage with an unrequited love story. It just makes me think of him when writing it. Him. His ginger hair, the fresh cut grass, his mother’s cooking ... and the night he left.  
Higglewarp (Ginny’s new owl) had sent me a letter adressesed from her. At first I couldn’t even bare to see the owl, as it comes from the Wesley Family. I can’t even bare to visit Harry and Ginny anymore. But the news Higglewarp had sent was so much worse. Ron was getting married to Katie Bell. So soon after we split up! It was only a year ago! Today.

Hermione felt like she was going to cry, like most days since last summer. She quickly ripped the page off and placed it on the pile followed by her tossing the leather diary into the lake.

She could remember him leaving so vividly. She had recently been employed by the ministry and given the new post of Head of Prevention of crime against muggles, Half bloods and half breeds. The department was recently formed and with Hermione’s new found fame after the wizarding war, they begged her to join. Her job consisted of a lot of undercover work, and paperwork. So as you can imagine she spent most of her time in her office.

It angered Ron; he recently got a new job in the England’s quiddict team training younger keepers. He was good but also spent lots of time at work, and soon Hermione and Ron barely ever saw each other. Both being 24 and in their prime, they were wasting away their youth. It was inevitable that they would have a fight, break up, and leave a broken hearted Ron to crawl into a relationship with the Dark haired, talent Quiddict player that was Katie bell. Despite her being slightly older she had helped him train the aspiring quddict players and they fell in love.

After the Break up, Ron and Hermione didn’t speak but she knew that Ron had fallen for Katie. She decided she hated being stuck at work and preferred being undercover so she employed a man called Cordeus Mall as an assiant and left him to stay inside the ministry.  
Recently work had been slow and had taken a year off to help restore Hogwarts, after all she was extremely talented with repair charms, and she was hourouned to help alongside the new head teacher McGonagall.

Hermione sat fiddling with her curls and she settled her breath, wiping the last of her tears from her checks. She shut her eyes to stop the thudding of her headache and rested her hands in her knees. A tall handsome figure wondered across the grass and sat on the log beside her. She didn’t look up and continued to be silent. She had hardly spoken to anyone in months.

He swayed backwards and forwards on the log till she had no other choice but to look at who was disturbing her quite time. His eyes were powder blue and the light bounced of his pale, perfect skin. “Shouldn’t you be working?” he asked jokingly. He conjured a small fire at his feet and warmed his hands over it.  
“No” she said pulling her hair out her face. “I finished today’s work an hour ago, I enchanted the main halls ceiling”. He looked up slightly almost as if he was looking for the floating candles, here in the forest. “Never did like that Wesley kid.” He just smirked and he turned the flames green. “You never liked anyone.” He agreed to her comment laughing still. “Indeed, but you had a hard punch and I admire that.”

She sighed and looked at him in the eyes now. “What are you doing here Draco?” “I’m the new defence against the dark arts teacher” He laughed at the irony and vanished the fire with a click of his finger. “McGonagall forgave me, especially after single handily vanishing most of the death eaters; after all I never carried out any of voldermorts order.” She flinched at the name; the war was still delicate to her.

“I haven’t seen you in ages Draco,” Hermione said. “Yeah I missed you... a little.” Draco said smiling, still joking with her. “Yeah me too.”


	2. Remembering Gryfindoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione needed some time to gather her thoughts, and maybe when she is sorting through her thoughts, she will remember everything she used to have.

She wondered aimlessly back through the courtyard and over a few moving staircases till she stood outside the portrait of the fat lady. "Oh my dear! Back so soon?" The fat lady cheered from her golden frame. She seemed to of walked there without noticing "Actually it been awhile" Hermione said. She didn't dare to try and guess the password so she instead she looked upon the picture letting herself reminisce.

The fat lady just stared at her hoping she would say something until she wondered away. She went up some more stairs to the 7th floor and into the room of requirement, where McGonagall had enchanted a bedroom for her during her time of visit. It was nice and quaint. The room was painted a light red and the wooden floor shined underneath a small black carpet that was in the centre.

Next to the king size 4 poster bed was a picture of Hermione with Harry and Luna one day last year. They all wore enchanted halos above their heads and they were wearing angel wings from one of Hermione's favourite muggles fancy dress shops. They looked happy.

Next to the picture was a small vase of wilting flowers which Hermione immediately healed upon entering, and perched on the window sill, that overlooked a beautiful meadow , (the view was enchanted of course) lay a small cream envelope that was not properly sealed at the back.

Hermione walked over to it curiously .She remembered how the room had been earlier that evening before she left, and the letter was new. What's more interesting is the fact an owl couldn't possible got into the room unattended. She knew that from her experiments during her 5th year. Picking up the paper she felt the parchment in her hands and then examined the papers texture to try and identify where it had come from. A blue glow then came out of her wand in her other hand and searched the letter for curses. The letter was unexciting but after the experiences Hermione's had, you can't be too careful.

After all the books and stationary she has used, from the smell and texture of the paper she could tell this was the brand that the school used. The letter had obviously been put there, by either McGonagall or someone who knew she was here and required entry to her room.

How about meeting Granger? I might be able to surprise you, after all you can't single handily destroy ten death eaters at once by being predictable.

Malfoy

She placed the letter down carefully. His handwriting was still hard to read. She still didn't know what to think about her meeting with Malfoy earlier today. She has heard he had become successful and that he had helped to lock up his own parents for their crimes against the ministry. But seeing him for the first time since she saw him flee at the battle, she couldn't picture the new him. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being fake or evil underneath his caring persona, but she also wanted to know that side of him more. He intrigued her, so she sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the letter hoping it might give her answers.

She was so happy seeing him earlier that day and he made her forget about everything. Malfoy had never actually been able to carry anything Voldermort asked, even when he was given the opportunity. He looked Dumbledore in the eyes and he didn't kill him... but he didn't stop Snape either. Maybe he was in on Snapes plan? He also hesitated before his parents dragged him onto the side of the death eaters at the wizarding war. She needed to know what was going through his head. Not knowing was not in her nature! But is he worth it?

She laid back against the knitted covers laid across her bed. Stitched into the patchwork was the logo of Gryffindor. She stroked it carefully with her fingers, feeling the thread on her skin. Her hair spread out in all directions across the sheets and she shut her eyes to focus her mind. She saw the tent in the woods that her and harry hid in during exile. She saw Dumbledore throwing his hands up in the air welcoming them to a new year, and him biding them a good summer.

She saw green flashes, Quidditch matches, wizarding chess, duels, herbology lessons and the library at night. Tonks. Lupin. Fred. Mad eye... Cedric. Hermione opened her eyes quickly, painting and sweating. She couldn't breathe until she turned her head into the quilt the felt the logo once more. Lifting her head enough to see the logo probably and despite the horrors she saw whenever she closed her eyes, the Gryffindor logo comforted her. She didn't remember the heartbreak and death but she did see the first Christmas at school, her footprints in hogsmeds snow and her gliding around the Yule balls dance floor.

She had had enough tragedy for a lifetime and she didn't think she could handle more. However she had also experienced life's most amazing stories and attended the school of her dreams. At the age of 10 she could never have imagined any of it and that was exactly why she needed to see Malfoy again. He could be a mistake, but she wouldn't know until she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for carrying on with your support. This is all just a little fun and i hope you enjoyed reading it. Please let me know if you want me to update, i probably will but i will, do it sooner if it is requested.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- When the wind is just right

 

The autumn is the nicest. Its warm enough that you can go for a walk but cold enough that your checks turn red and your breath freezes. Herminone loved this particular autumn day as she walked round past Hagrid's hut and down onto a collection of rocks further down the hill.

Her hair was tied up at the back in a curly ponytail and she was wearing a back hoddie that hung off of her loosely. The rocks were arranged in a cosy square with an approximate 4 meter gap in between and she sat obediently in the middle of the closest rock. It was damp (unfortunate) but when she sat down in the fading afternoon light, it made the experience almost beautiful.

He walked down slowly from the hill. She was facing away from him, and he could see her from a distance. Her hair was glowing in the light and she sat making smoke rings with her wand. The rings squirted out the ends and expanded into the air. They drifted off in the wind and now several surrounded her. She then pushed hair from her eyes and she swayed her legs.

Draco stopped to watch her. He was silent but appreciative. She didn't even notice when he came and sat down beside her. He smiled widely and laughed. "Gosh!" she jumped up, dropped her wand and hit him across the shoulder. A smile then spread across her face as she laughed. "You really need to be more careful with who sits down next to you" He laughed.

He then bent over slightly to pick up her wand and then gestured towards her. She took the wand from him and he felt the cold touch of her hands. "Next time it might be some creepy villain, and he wont be half as good looking as me." There it was. The Draco that made her hate herself for even showing up. He was arrogant and obnoxious. She hated that about him, yet she didn't feel compelled to leave. Ironically she would say his presence was magical. On the other hand, it was probably just the wind that made her shiver.

"Its cold." He stated as he looked at her. His eyebrows arched as he looked from over them with his head slightly tilted to the ground. It was endearing. Herminone still couldn't speak. She just had no words to say to this boy in front of her. She just closed her eyes. "Cold" She whispered, as if she only just felt it. He pulled the black coat from off his back and swung it over her shoulders in one smooth movement. He then placed his warm hands on her shoulders as he pulled the hood from her jumper over the coat. "Better?" He spoke from over her shoulder. She nodded, and noticing how close he was, she walked forwards gently.

"Why do you want to speak with me?" Herminone suddenly turned on her heels to face him. Draco just starred at her. "lost time?" He whispered something under his breath and a fire appear in between them. Herminone rolled her eyes. "Company?" he tried again. Herminone looked at him for a few seconds.

POTTER POTTER POTTER. GRANGER. YOU MUST BE A WEASLY. MUDBLOO-

She flinched and shaking. She kept getting old memories come back to her. "I came for you- to apologies, to you" He said quietly but firmly. She walked around the fire quickly and went to face him. It was starting to get dark. "Who are you Draco, who are you! Why are you messing around here! Don't you know what you've done to this place. Don't you see the injured? The dead? Don't you feel the cold air in the halls and see the blood writing on the walls. The screaming. The sparks? Any of it?" She was hyperventilating and she was starting to tear up.

"I try not to. I see you. I see the rocks and the tress. I most certainly don't want to see who I was." He backed away from her as he felt confrontation. She slammed down onto the rock next to them as she slightly cried with a blank expression. He sat next to her and wrapped her in his arms. She would of moved but she felt safe. He wouldn't of done it, but it made him forget everything else.

Time passed as they look out into space. The stars started to appear. Hermione eventually got up. "Cant have you setting a bad example to your students." She weakly smiled and gestured her eyes towards the castle. He just stomped his foot jokingly like a child and led the way. Near the grand doors to the castle she swept the coat off her shoulders and onto the floor. "Next time you might want to watch where you put my coat?" he said half dazed by her audacity. She walked off slightly more. "Tomorrow! ... Can i see you tomorrow, for you." Herminone peered at him. "The room of requirement, at six" She laughed as she glided off into the warm light of the castle. He stood there unsure what to do. Today was a good autumn day.


	4. What in the muggling world is 'Magic' ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is magic to Herminone? Is the wizarding magic they posses the only magic in the room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sowieee i havnt updated in ages, exams and things. I also dont know how much you guys want this chapter, but ive had some requests... so why not? Sorry for the spelling mistkaes, i wrote this in a hurry.

If you really think about it, magic was a muggle invention. They invented the word, and the concept. It was only when wizards decided they had 'magic' that it formed into superhuman abilities. Define magic. Magic- wonderful; exciting. So is it possible to feel magic without having it pulsing through your veins. Herminone, a muggle born believed so. Draco on the other hand, was more apprehensive. 

The halls were packed with students, it was a weekend and Draco was walking the halls trying to stop students like Adam Chambers, (a slyverine prankster) from launching his sister from the 3rd story staircase. Unsuccessful, but Daisy Chambers was saved by Herminones anti-gravity spell before going down 2 stories. Herminone, slightly shocked just joint Draco at the top of the stairs. She looked younger, happier. She gripped a new little black notebook in her left hand and smiled widely at Draco. "Come on Draco, its six." Draco with alack of trust followed her to the door of the room of requirement.

She laughed at Dracos devilish smirk. "Don't get your hopes hope, we aren't going to my bedroom." Draco almost shocked after her confidence, smiled. It had been awhile since she looked so happy. "I heard a boy talking yesterday whilst walking back from our meeting." Told Herminone, " and it got me thinking. He said that he didn't need to know the history of magic if his present would become history and then he could pass it when the exams came." Draco looked confused and didn't get the relevance. Herminone sighed. "The point is that, i don't even think he knows what magic is. I don't think you know what it is. "Draco tried to interrupt her, but failed. "I think that muggles invented real magic, the feeling of joy, of a once in a lifetime joy." 

She grabbed hold tight of the notebook and closed her eyes. "I say its time for a new chapter." She opened her eyes and they were half tearing up. "What on earth are you going on about Granger?" Draco questioned. "Why I'm going on about real magic ofcourse, the kind without a wand." She pushed both the doors open wind of the room of requirement to reveal a burst of colour. There was noise and bassy music. The air smelt sickingly of candy floss and all the flashing lights blurred into the stream of disorentation. "I've never seen anything like it." Draco chuckled. "its beautiful." Herminone walked him deeper into the funfair jungle, diverting in and out of rides and stalls. The whole place was empty other than the operators.

"Muggle magic huh?" Draco said standing at a wheel that was eaisily ten times his size. Herminone led him on with an innocent smile pulling at his green teachers robe. She was right. There was no wands, and no spells but it was magical. From the top of the big wheel you could see for miles in each direction. The music disappeared at the top and the sky above them glistened and was so innocent and perfect in that one moment." With his astonishment he was silent and just peered into space. "I'm sorry" Herminone broke the silence. "I just wanted to show you what magic used to mean to me as a kid, i doubt you got much of a childhood. My mum used to say that if a star, which is basically a ball of dust, can create life and hope; Then you can do anything you want. Be anyone you want." Herminone stopped as she realized how deep she was going. Her parents was her greatest loss through all this.

Draco slide his hand towards Herminone to comfort her. She just looked at it get nearer to her and accepted him to take her hand. It was surprisingly warm. "Only you could make this so profound Herminone." They just looked the enchanted fair ground in silence for several moments as they whirled round the wheel. Herminone intended to take Draco on all the rides. Some he was afraid of. Eventually they ended up winning a big teddy, buying candyfloss and heading back to the halls of Hogwarts. It was ok. Finally Herminones new black book (Diary) was not just full of sad longings for Ron. It was mainly that, but she left pages in between to write good feelings, and today was one of them.


End file.
